


Artwork for SGA Reverse Bang: Cordon Sanitaire - Vegas

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sgareversebang, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Artwork for the 2016-2017 SGA Reverse Bang





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907361) by [pickingupellen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/pickingupellen). 



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Containment](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4421578/) series (binge-watched on Netflix).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Decay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907361) by [pickingupellen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/pickingupellen)




End file.
